Torrent's Prison
by Pathfinder
Summary: After years of peace the Ronins separate to pick up their lives before Talpa. But when a new demon attacks, each ronin rises to fight him, and each are defeated until only Cye is left. Will he rescue his friends or fall victim to his worst nightmare?
1. Chapter One: A Peaceful Facade

Torrent's Prison

By Pathfinder

3/17/05

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors, they are copy right Bandai Entertainment. I own the Villain in this story, and Selene.

* * *

Chapter One: A Peaceful Façade

The last battle with Talpa lead to many years of peace. So naturally the Ronin Warriors decided that it was safe to continue life as normal people and enjoy what the world had to offer them. Cye ventured out on his own into the world and hadn't seen his friends for about a year and a half. Kento went to school to study business so that one day he could take over his family's restaurant. Ryo got a scholarship to a college of science and started studying zoology. Rowen also went to college, but instead of studying science as everyone thought he would, took up creative writing and was being looked at by several publishing companies for a series he called the Mystical Samurai. Sage did what was expected of him by his family and kept studying swordsmanship while his family pressured him to find a bride and start making sons. That was all Cye knew of his comrades. Cye decided to study abroad in America. Marine Biology had always been his area of interest and now he could devote his time to sea creatures without worrying about battling anyone. No more fighting or watching his friends get hurt. No more being a Ronin warrior. He missed being a teenager because of the armor, and he wouldn't let it rob him of his early adult years as well.

Cye walked home to his apartment after his afternoon classes had ended and summer break had started. He carried his school bag on one shoulder lazily as he daydreamed of spending his summer break in Japan. He regretted missing spring in Japan what with all the flowers in bloom. But mainly he missed it because Cye hadn't seen his family or friends for a whole eight-teen months and he was homesick. Japan did hold darker memories for him, but it was his home and he couldn't stay away forever.

Cye stopped at the wall of mail boxes on the first floor of his apartment to pick up his mail before going inside. He reached his hand in the box and pulled out the letters.

"BOO!"

Cye jumped nearly clean out of his skin dropping the mail on the ground. A beautiful laugh from behind him put him at ease as he turned around.

"Selene, don't do that to me!"

A slender fair skinned girl stood before him smiling like the crescent moon. Long dark blue hair was held back by a loose ponytail and pair of violet eyes were slightly hidden by a pair of glasses.

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

Cye looked at the concrete porch of the first floor where his mail laid.

"I think it's accurate to say that." He said.

Selene smiled at him and lent down to pick up the fallen letters. After retrieving them from the ground she jumped up and hugged him. Pulling her head back Selene kissed him.

Cye welcoming her kiss ran his fingers through her hair. Following the kiss he invited his girlfriend up stairs.

"Now let's see what you got for mail." Selene said as they walked up the steps. "You've got a rent bill, a phone bill, some coupons, a… hmm a catalog from Victoria's Secret?"

Cye blushed deeply, "that'll be a letter in the wrong box." He said grabbing it, "I'll be right back."

Returning up stairs he took out the key to his apartment and opened the door. "What else?" Cye asked.

"You've got your paycheck and some kind of chain letter." Selene said holding up the letter. "See, there's no postage stamp or even your address. All it says is the Japanese word for a whirlpool or strong current. I think it means-"

"Torrent. . ." Cye stared at the letter in her hands seeing the name of his armors written on it. Cye got an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he took the letter in disbelief.

"Cye are you okay?" Selene said putting the rest of the mail on the table. "Cye…?"

Cye tore the envelop open, and paused looking up at Selene. She was staring at him strangely. He quickly turned his back on her trying to hide his kanji by pushing his hair over his forehead.

"Cye, what's that on your face?" Selene asked trying to get a better look.

"Nothing," Cye replied unconsciously, "ink, my pen exploded on my face.

He held his stomach even tighter starting to feel ill. Cye fell to his knees and could faintly hear Selene screaming his name. But his mind was some where else. He could see his friends in chains, and he could hear a dark sinister laughter in the background. Then the image he was seeing went dark, and there was no more noise.

* * *

Cye felt it, the whole world shrinking around him. He couldn't escape no matter what he tried. "Nnn… stop!" Cye sat strait up sweat pouring down his face. Immediately he covered his face with his hands and started crying. He felt a pair of arms wrapping around him.

"Cye, calm down baby." A very gentle voice said. "Your heart is pounding."

The bearer of Torrent looked up with puffy wild eyes. "S, Selene?"

"I'm right here baby." She said running her fingers through Cye's hair.

Cye took a deep breath and exhaled resting his head on Selene's shoulder. Was all of it a nightmare? Did he really get a letter…?

"Where's the letter?" Cye asked.

"I put it on the table after laying you down on the couch." Selene Said, "Lucky for you you're not too heavy for me to lift."

Cye looked over at the table, "did you read it?"

Selene shook her head, "no. I mean, it made you faint so I figured it was important and decided to respect your privacy."

"Good." Cye said, "Could you get it for me?"

Without hesitation Selene got up and got the letter, "here." She handed it to him.

With shaky hands Cye opened the letter. As he read it his face went white.

"Torrent,

The time to return to the fight has come. Halo, Wildfire, Hardrock and Strata were kidnapped. They are waiting to be rescued. If you don't stand to save them, they may die during their captivity.

A letter from no one"

Cye read the letter over and over again before it finally sank in. He looked up at Selene with a million things going through his mind. He knew he was alone in this fight and that he might not come home.

"Selene, come here and sit next to me." Cye said.

Selene came over and sat down beside him on the sofa. "What is it?" she asked, "what did that letter…Cye are you okay?"

Cye was looking down very upset, "we've been dating now for over a year. One year and three months to be exact, and I think its time to tell you my darkest secret." He said. "But you must swear never to discuss this or even mention this to anyone. No one must know. Do you understand?"

Selene nodded.

Cye took a deep breath and reached into his pocket, "do you swear on every Heavenly law never to tell what I'm about to show you?"

"Yes, I swear." She said.

"Knowing that if you do tell some one, I will have no choice but to walk out of your life forever," Cye said.

"I swear that I won't tell anyone." Selene stared at him as he looked up into her eyes.

"Alright then," Cye stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. He walked into the center of the room. "Armor of the Torrent… Dao Shin!"

* * *

Note from Author: Well here it is, the first chapter of Torrent's Prison. The next chapter is already in production, so are other parts of this story that need to be in detail before I really forget what I originally intended for this story. Most of my best stories are based off of dreams that I have and this is one of them. So let's hope its as successful as Frozen in Time (2.0) (which I will finish! Promise!) Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter Two: Helping Friends

Torrent's Prison

By Pathfinder

Chapter Two: Helping Friends

The sun was shining brightly that morning as Cye sat in the airport watching the planes take off. The weather was hot outside and the air-conditioning in the terminal felt nice on the twenty-three year-olds skin. Finally the intercom near him sounded that the plane he would be taking was ready for boarding.

Cye shut his eyes as the airplane took off. The plane shook and bumped as it took to the skies. Cye swallowed hard; he hated flying as a form of travel but the current circumstances required haste and Selene said that flying would be faster. He squeezed the arm rests as tight as he could without breaking them.

A hand from behind him touched his shoulder. Cye's eyes opened and he turned around and looked behind him. Between the seats he could see a familiar violet eye staring at him. He stared back in disbelief.

"I thought I told you to stay home." Cye said.

"And I told you that I'm not letting you go alone." Selene replied.

After the plane was high in the sky and people were allowed to move Selene moved up and took a seat next to Cye. The plane was almost empty with the exception of some people in the back of the plane and the flight attendants.

"You won't be able to help me."

"But you said this guy captured your friends. That means he beat them." Selene said. "And if he's beaten four other armor bearers then how can you face him all on your own?"

"I don't know, but I can't let you get killed trying to help me." Cye said. "I need to focus on the fight, not protecting you."

"I can take care of myself." Selene exclaimed. "I'm not just some weakling."

Cye looked around the almost empty plane. "I know you're a good fighter, and I know you're a witch, but verses this kind of an enemy you don't stand a chance."

"But I can do other things!" Selene shouted. She quickly covered her mouth and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to her. She continued. "If you get hurt I can heal you, I can come up with plans, I'm a really good problem solver. I-"

"No!" Cye snapped. "You're not coming to that other world with me. When we get to Japan you're staying with Mia and Yuli."

"But, I wanna help you." She said, "Besides, I'm not fluent in Japanese."

"Don't give me that, you're fluent enough." Cye said, "Case closed Selene, you're not coming."

Twenty hours later Cye, Selene and Yuli were standing in front of St. Christopher's Hospital.

"So… Mia's in here?" Cye asked.

"Yuli nodded, "she's gone completely insane. She thinks I'm a ghost." He said. "That demon bastard, he did this to her."

The trio walked up the stairs to the fourth floor psychiatric ward. A woman sat behind a glass screen filling out paper work. She looked up, "Oh hello Yuli, you've come to see Ms. Koji today?" She asked.

"Yes," He said, "and these are the people I told you about; Cye Mouri and Selene Varian."

"Sign in please."

After signing Yuli lead them to Mia's room.

Yuli looked at Cye, "she thinks that you and the guys are dead. The demon showed that to her… the keep her in restraints…" He opened the door.

"My God..." In a straight jacket sitting on the windowsill looking out a window with bars on it was Mia.

She sat straight up hearing Cye's voice. "Ghost child, did you bring me an angel?"

"Mia, I brought Cye, he's come home from the United States." Yuli said, "And I'm not a ghost."

Mia stood up and kneeled on the floor as if she was praying, she looked up at Cye, "good angel, have you come to bring me to heaven?" She asked, "I want to see the others. I want to be with them."

Cye looked at her with pity, "Mia, I'm not an angel."

Mia's wild eyes widened, "are you a devil?" She asked, "Poor dear, you were sent to die before you had time to repent your sins."

"No Mia, I'm alive."

"Poor thing thinks he's still alive. Be free ghost, go to heaven, cross over…and who are you?" Mia's eyes fell on Selene locking into those violet eyes. She gasped, "Oh Mendea! Cye the sorcerer can tell you where to find the others! Listen to the sorcerer!"

Selene looked walked forward to Mia, "you poor soul." She touched Mia's face and started speaking what Cye thought was Latin. A white light seemed to glitter around Mia's head, and then gently faded.

Mia looked up. Selene lowered her hands from Mia's face. "Who are you?" She looked around, "Yuli? Cye, when did you get back?"

"Mia!" The teenaged boy ran to her and hugged her. "Oh Mia you're alright!"

Cye looked at Selene; she had a very serious look on her face. "That demon is disgusting." She said, "I saw what he showed her."

Cye stared at her with a questioning on his face.

"But don't worry; she won't remember a lot of it." Selene said, "But now she has a… well, an inside on the demon's mind."

Two days later Mia was permitted to leave the hospital. What was described as paranoid schizophrenia had completely vanished from her mind and she was declared legally sane again. And with Mia back in action the planning of the rescue mission could begin. The group of four sat or in Cye's case stood around Mia's computer room trying to find any information on this new villain. However there seemed to be no trace of such a demon in any of Dr. Koji's research. And as the group went quiet Cye took the opportunity to tell Mia and Yuli what he had already told Selene.

"Listen, I don't want any of you to come with me." Cye said.

"What about me? I've got the Jewel of Life and I can get White Blaze." Yuli said, "Besides, I've already faced him and he can't hurt me."

"That's all the more reason for you to stay and protect the girls." Cye said, "I'll allow White Blaze to come, he can look for the others with me. He'll probably be able to find Ryo a lot faster than I-"

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we need protecting." Selene interjected. "I may not have a Mystical Armor but I can still take care of myself."

"Cye, I've always gone with you guys before and I'm okay." Mia said.

"Yeah, and we just got you out of the mental hospital because of it." Cye gave her a look of discontentment then shook his head closing his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"For your information Cye, I didn't go with the others this time." Mia said, "That demon came looking for me."

"He what?" Cye looked up at her shocked.

"I was with Yuli when it happened, we were trying to use the Jewel of life to find the others… but we fell into a trap. He said he was looking for some one and believed her to be me, because I keep the company of the Ronin Warriors." She closed her eyes, "He ruined my mind to prevent me from standing in his way. Yuli saved me…"

"Lot of good it did, you still wound up in the hospital." Yuli added.

"But you were almost able to open the door to his world." Mia said, "You stopped so that you could save me, and you got me out before he had me kill myself."

"Fine then, Yuli." Cye said, "You'll take White Blaze and myself to where the door is and you'll open it for me. Then I want you to come back here as fast as possible. You said he has no affect on you?"

Yuli nodded, "he appeared to me, it looked like he was casting a spell, but it just bounced off of me." He said.

Selene smiled at him. "You are very strong." She said, "How old did you say you were?"

"Fourteen." Yuli said, "I'll be fifteen next month


End file.
